


and i can cry if i want to

by berried



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, happy birthday ino, i just wanted to write some small team ten stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berried/pseuds/berried
Summary: ––and that was why ino was sitting outside of her own birthday party, crying. because naruto and kiba and kiba's stupid dog (she hated all three of them, but the dog was the worst) had been playing around and knocked over her cake. [pre!canon, ino-centric]





	and i can cry if i want to

the first birthday that ino could remember celebrating, was of course, with shikamaru. she was five and she absolutely despised the concept of having a joint birthday party with him and his friends and her and her friends. don't get her wrong, chouji was cool. chouji was awesome, even!

but the rest of them, the rest of them sucked.

and that was why ino was sitting outside of her _own_ birthday party, crying. because naruto and kiba and kiba's stupid dog (she hated all three of them, but the dog was the worst) had been playing around and knocked over her cake.

_her_ cake. the one that her mother had made specifically for ino, that her father had decorated with edible flowers from their own personal garden.

"oi! you gotta come back inside." shikamaru called out as he made his way over to ino, his hands shoved in his pockets, and chouji not too far behind her.

"no! you ruined my birthday and this is all your fault!" ino pointed an accusatory finger at shikamaru, thick tears rolling down her face as the two plopped down on the side of her.

shikamaru could only sigh, and chouji took up the mantle to try and comfort ino. even at their young age, he knew that that's what he was best at.

"the cake's okay! your mom managed to save most of it. and sakura yelled at naruto and kiba! you should've seen it." chouji raised his hands animatedly as if he spoke, attempting to describe what it was like to see sweet sakura yell at the two boys.

ino kinda wished she had seen sakura raise her voice. maybe one day, but now she could only imagine it.

"and…and your mom offered us some cake, but i told her it wouldn't be fair if we ate it without you, and shikamaru's cake is so plain, you know? it's just plain chocolate, with like only a little icing but yours looks so cool an––" chouji is cut off by ino laughing, because she knew exactly where this was going.

heaving a sigh, she hoisted herself up to her feet, before reaching for the two boy's hands.

"c'mon. there's cake, and presents for me––" she glanced at shikamaru and scrunched up her face just a bit. "––for us." she corrected herself before dragging the two boys inside with her.

her next birthday, she would have her own party and invite her own friends.

chouji was definitely invited.

shikamaru was a hard maybe.


End file.
